Mating Season
by Sayonara Akumu
Summary: It's mating season for hollows, and it's not great for Ichigo. Especially when he gives off a scent that's too hard for hollow AND shinigami to ignore. So, Ichigo chooses a random person to be his mate, which happens to be Kenpachi. Isn't that great? Yaoi


Ichigo knew something was wrong. He knew the moment he woke up. He felt weird. Almost hot, like he had a fever. He had asked Yuzu to check if he had one, only to hear her say he was okay. He frowned when he heard snickering in his head, walking to school.

Ignoring his inner hollow, he walked around the corner, mouth set in a scowl. He felt strange. Really strange. It had started when the full moon rose in the sky the night before. A lot of hollows had showed up, making him have a restless night. He was so damn tired.

He scowled, hearing his badge go off, another hollow appearing. He had just got rid of one not that long ago!

"Damn."

Ichigo reached for his badge, pressing it against his chest, popping out of his body. Before he left, he grabbed his body, pulling it out of people's views. He doesn't want another commotion. Before he could go, he widened his eyes, grabbing his zanpakuto, turning around and facing the hollow with narrowed eyes. He did a double take, seeing who it was.

"...G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo yelled, shocked, mouth falling open.

The blue haired arrancar grinned, grabbing his sword as well. Didn't Ichigo kill him? Wasn't he dead? Ichigo gripped his sword harder, confused. What the hell was going on?

Before he could continue on thinking, he held his sword up, blocking the attack from the Espada, skidding across the street.

"Shinigami... I can smell ya." Grimmjow said, the grin on his face widening, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? How are you alive? I thought I killed you!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the arrancar away, eyes narrowed, mouth set in a scowl. "And what do you mean you can smell me?"

Grimmjow landed on the ground not that far away, standing straight, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Ichigo bent his legs, getting ready for another attack. How Grimmjow was alive was beyond him, but he had no time to think about that. If he was alive, were the other Espada alive as well?

"I can smell your scent." Grimmjow said, just before he jumped forward and brought his sword down.

Ichigo blocked it, confused as hell! Smell his scent? What the hell did that mean? They continued to attack each other, swinging this way and that way, faces set in determination. Ichigo cursed, seeing the Espada disappear, appearing behind him. Before he could turn, he widened his eyes when his sword was knocked out of his hand.

Shit!

Before he could go get it, he froze, feeling... Grimmjow wrap his arms around him from behind. The blue haired sexta nuzzled the back of the substitute shinigami's head, purring. Wait. Purring?

"W-What are you doing? Let go!" Ichigo yelled, struggling against the arrancar's grip, confused.

Ichigo shivered, feeling Grimmjow's tongue lick the outer shell of his ear, feeling one of his hands trailing down. What. The. _Hell_?

"H-Hey, let go!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push the Espada away, jerking when Grimmjow slid his hand into his hakama. "HEY!"

Before he could try anything, he widened his eyes, feeling the sexta Espada knocked off of him, looking around for whoever helped him. He had to widen his eyes when he saw Nnoitra Jiruga, the fifth Espada. Wasn't he dead as well?

"He's mine, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow growled, standing up, grabbing his sword with an enraged expression.

"Forget about it, Grimmjow. Berry's mine." Nnoitra said, pointing his large weapon at the other Espada, a large grin on his face.

As much as Ichigo wanted to attack the tall skinny bastard, he was well aware... something was very, very wrong. Both Espada saying that he's theirs, he knew something was fucked up. Reaching his sword, and gripping it tightly, he turned and glared at the Espada, only to widen his eyes when both started attacking each other.

What the hell was going on? Maybe Urahara knew something. All this stuff happening in one morning was making him get grouchy, not knowing what was going on. Before he could turn and make his way towards the little shop Urahara owned, Ichigo found another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

He turned, shocked to see... Stark Coyote? The first Espada?

"Strawberry, nice to see you again." Stark said, smiling lazily, nuzzling the side of the shocked man's head.

Ichigo pushed him away, pointing his sword at the man, about to go Bankai, considering the Espada's rank, when he felt a shiver go up his spine. Turning, he had to gape when he saw both Nnoitra and Grimmjow glaring at the first Espada. Shit. Shit! He was in the middle of a battlefield!

"Back off, Stark! Berry's mine and no one else's!" Nnoitra yelled, jumping towards the first Espada, bringing his sword down.

Before anything else could get worse, not that it already was, Ichigo took off, going towards Urahara's. What was going on? Why did the Espada say he was theirs? He belonged to no one! He continued to run, skidding around a corner, widening his eyes when he saw a hollow going for him.

Raising his sword in the air, he was about to attack, when something wrapped around him. Not a pair of arms, but a damn tentacle! He made a face, jolting.

"AGH!"

Ichigo struggled, paling when he saw the hollow looking at him intently. Why was it looking at him like that? Dammit! The hollow leaned forward, making Ichigo brace himself for an attack, only to pause... when it nuzzled his face.

What.

The.

Hell.

When it looked at him, he was about to punch it, or anything, when something red hit it's head, making it drop Ichigo. The Strawberry widened his eyes, turning his head, seeing Urahara walking towards him. When has he ever been so happy to see him?

"Urahara! Something's wrong!" Ichigo yelled, standing up and running towards the shop keeper.

"Yes, I know!" Urahara chirped, grinning brightly, swinging his sword once more towards the hollow.

"What do you mean you know? What's going on? Why're hollows after me?" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, grabbing the front of the shop keeper's clothes, glaring right into his face.

"We just need to go to my little shop! Then I'll tell you." Urahara said, nodding.

The walk towards the shop... wasn't easy. Hollows were appearing left and right, almost running into Espada, and the fact that Urahara kept looking him over didn't make it any better. Once they made it to the shop, and were sitting down, Ichigo slammed his hands on the table, eyebrows pulled together.

"What's going on!" Ichigo snapped, scowling.

"You've heard of mating seasons, correct?" Urahara asked, fanning his face with his fan, grinning.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why the man would suddenly start talking about that.

"Well... it's mating season for hollows!" Urahara chirped, a calm air around him, smiling brightly.

Ichigo blinked.

Urahara grinned.

Ichigo reached over.

And started strangling the shop keeper.

"What does that have to do with me!" Ichigo yelled, shaking the shop keeper back and forth. "Grimmjow's alive, along with the other Espada!"

"Well, I don't..." He hacked. "You need to let go."

Ichigo did, hands threateningly reaching for his sword, glaring at the man sitting across from him.

"As I was saying," Urahara sighed, rubbing his neck. "I don't know how the Espada are alive, but since you have that inner hollow inside of you, you are also giving off a scent that's too hard for a hollow to ignore."

"...Wait... are you saying... that because of my inner hollow... I'm just a treat for the hollows!" Ichigo yelled, standing up, eyes wide with horror.

"Yes! You could say that you're even on display." Urahara said, nodding, only to fall to the floor when he was kicked where all men don't like to be kicked.

"Shut up! This is... horrible! Bad! I'm going to _fucking_ die if any of those hollows try to kill me after they're done their business!" Ichigo yelled, pacing around the room, eyes wide, muttering curses.

"You're very wrong, Kurosaki-san! Actually, hollow stay with their mate for years." Urahara said, pushing himself up, grinning widely. "And since your reiatsu happens to be very powerful, I'm surprised that a million aren't lining themselves up just for you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"But... something seems a bit off." Urahara said, folding his legs together, rubbing his chin, looking up in thought. "Even though that hollows should be attracted to you, _I_ shouldn't."

Ichigo stopped pacing around, looking at the shop keeper. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that when I went to save you from that hollow, I felt some sort of attraction towards you. Which should not be happening." Urahara said, shaking his head, absolutely baffled. "Maybe it has something to do with you being half a shinigami."

Ichigo felt his jaw drop in shock. Before he could continue his rant, he froze, hearing a voice.

**Hey, King, want me to tell you why you're giving off a scent?**

_I was just told! I don't need your help!_

**Oh, now that's just being mean. And here I was just trying to be generous.**

Ichigo felt a shiver go up his spine when his inner hollow snickered. Sounded almost like Kenpachi. Only scarier, if that was possible. He turned to the shop keeper, eyebrows pulled together a frown on his face.

"I think I should go to the Soul Society." Ichigo said, hands clenched, folding his arms over his chest.

"Soul Society? Why go there?" Urahara asked, raising an eyebrow, covering half his face with his fan, blinking curiously.

"Because that's the only place I know where I'll be safe!" Ichigo snapped, heading for the training area.

**Nice plan, King. But maybe you should reconsider that idea.**

_Why?_

He received a dark chuckled in response, making him narrow his eyes in suspicion. Reconsider his plan? What the hell was his hollow thinking now? Jumping down to the large training area, with Urahara behind him, Ichigo landed soundlessly with a scowl on his face.

He was going to be safe in the Soul Society, right?

::

Oh, how he was very wrong.

When Ichigo had arrived, he was expecting Gramps, the Head Captain, to tell him to leave immediately. He was not expecting the old man to say "Stay as long as you like." He was also not expecting all the male captains to stare at him with bright smiles. It was okay for Ukitake and Shunsui, but... from Byakuya and Kenpachi? That was just plain creepy. He was not expecting Komamura to smile at him either, seeing as he barely had contact with the man. Uh... was he considered a man?

But telling them his dilemma, they said "Okay! Hope you enjoy staying with me!" And who said that? It was... Kurotsuchi. When he said that, Ichigo had to stare at him for several moments, wondering why he said _with_ _me_, instead of _here_. He was just glad Hitsugaya was barely looking at him.

"So, you're letting me stay?" Ichigo asked, feeling relieved.

"Yes. Stay anywhere you like." Yamamoto said, _smiling_, nodding.

Weird.

"Uh, okay." Ichigo said, nodding.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo blinked and looked at Byakuya, a man that hated his guts. "You are welcome to stay at the Kuchiki estate."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Byakuya... was being _nice_ to him? It was unheard of. Just when he was about to say no, because of the not-so-great history they had in the past, the captain of the eleventh voice had sounded all around the room.

"Like hell he is, Kuchiki! Ichigo's staying at _my_ division!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the other Captain.

"Uh-"

"He is welcome to stay at mine." Ukitake said, smiling brightly, nodding.

"He can stay in my _room_." Shunsui said, nodding with a lazy smile, gazing at the substitute shinigami.

"Um-"

"He will be staying at _my_ division!" Kurotsuchi snapped, glaring at all the other Captains.

Ichigo blinked, watching as all the captains started arguing, the only two female captains confused and staring at each other with tilted heads, silently asking what was going on.

"I'm sure he will be glad to stay at my division."

"He's stayin' at mine, ya dog-faced bastard!"

"Zaraki, saying things like that won't win the boy."

"Like you should be sayin' anythin', Kuchiki!"

"He should feel honored I have even offered him a room at the Kuchiki estate."

"He can have all the candy he wants if he stays with me."

"Well, my dear friend, maybe he would like to have a drink with _me_."

"He's staying at my division! Not a division full of mindless killing machines!"

"WHAT?"

"He is welcome to stay wherever he likes."

"He's staying at mine!"

"MINE!"

"He is _staying_ at my estate."

"I'm sure he will get along with everyone at my division. Rukia's apart of my division."

"He can help Nanao-chan with paperwork!"

"He can stay at mine."

"He can stay at any division he chooses."

"Ichigo, which division will you-"

All the captains paused and stopped what they were doing, looking at the spot where _their_ Strawberry was standing... only to see dust rise into the air where he was standing and the doors wide open.

All the males narrowed their eyes, the Head Captain sighing and shaking his head, dismissing all the captains, seeing all the male captains run out of the room, running down the hall.

The three remaining captains stayed in the room.

"What... the hell just happened?" Soi Fon asked, staring at the captain of the fourth.

"It seems that the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, is also giving off a scent for shinigami as well." Yamamoto said, shaking his head and sighing.

"But why were we not affected?" Unohana asked, looking at the Head Captain, gesturing to the other female captain.

The old man shrugged, not knowing.

::

Ichigo had his eyes wide, staying against a wall, standing in an alley way. He wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with the captains, but when he ran out of there, he noticed that every male he walked by, they would turn to him and stop him.

He had ran by every man, and looked back after ten minutes of running, to see a mob of men after him.

**Now do you see?**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, hearing a snicker.

_What do you mean?_

**Male shinigami and hollows are after you because of your scent. It's simple actually.**

_Why male? I'm not gay!_

**You keep telling yourself that.**

_But wait... why aren't you attracted to me?_

**King, think about that sentence. I'm apart of you... it'd be like I'm attracted to myself. Which is just gross. So naturally I'm not affected by your scent.**

Ichigo felt himself relax out of relief, glad at least one person had their heads screwed on right. He looked around the corner, sighing out of relief when he saw no one. He backed away, about to turn around, when he hit something.

It was hard.

Taking it for a wall, he reached back just to make sure. It was fuzzy. It was not a wall.

Slowly, he turned around, widening his eyes when he saw Komamura. He screamed(In a manly way), and ran like hell, sensing the captain following him. Shit! He was going to get mounted by a dog man! He shivered at the saying. Gross. It just sounded gross.

Running around the corner, he froze, seeing Byakuya standing in front of him. He widened his eyes, turning around, freezing when he saw Ukitake walking towards him with a warm smile. That would have probably calmed down Ichigo, but what his inner hollow said was making him on edge.

All male were attracted to him.

Which was a big bad situation for Ichigo. He turned, about to run, when he saw Shunsui walking towards him, tipping his hat. Oh, shit! Shit!

He heard a crash, turning, seeing Kenpachi standing in the debris, grinning widely at him. Dammit! Kurotsuchi appeared beside Komamura, making his mouth fall open. Fuck! He looked around, seeing that he was surrounded.

"Ichigo! Come to _my_ division!" Kenpachi yelled, taking a step forward with a grin.

"I assure you, Ichigo Kurosaki, my Kuchiki estate will be-"

"Come to my division, Ichigo! Rukia is apart of my division." Ukitake said, smiling brightly. "I"m sure you two will get along swimmingly."

"Ichigo, want some sake?" Shunsui asked, waving a sake bottle in the air. "I'm sure you will love it."

"Substitute shinigami, if you come to my division, I promise I will _not_ experiment on you." Kurotsuchi said, rubbing his hands together with a grin.

"You can come to my division if you please." Komamura said, nodding.

"Who're you choosin', Ichigo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, my offer still stands."

"I will treat you like an adult."

"You'll love it, I promise."

"I won't experiment on you. You have my word."

"..."

Ichigo turned back and forth, eyes wide, sweating. What the hell? The captains? Really? Shit. They almost looked like they were about to kill each other! Dammit! He had to choose before all the male of the Seireitei started fighting! Wait. Did he have to?

**Yes. If you don't, you'll have shinigami and hollows after you until mating season is done.**

_When is it done?_

**Two months.**

Ichigo felt his jaw drop in horror. Shit. Fuck. Dammit. Frickin' hell! Why? Why did Urahara give him an inner hollow- Urahara! It was all _his_ fault. Ichigo clenched his hands together, narrowing his eyes. He was going to _kill_ him.

He could hide for two months, right?

**No.**

Dammit! The only time his damn inner hollow felt the need to talk to him is to put him down and make everything so damn difficult. He looked around, widening his eyes, seeing more people starts showing up. Hell, he even saw Yumichika! He closed his eyes tightly, whimpering. He held out a hand, pointing at some random person, hoping that would satisfy people into leaving him _alone_!

He cracked an eye open, only to widen his eyes and gape.

Kenpachi... He pointed... at KENPACHI!

Everyone was quiet. None knew what to say. Only to groan and put their faces in their hands.

Kenpachi was quite shocked when Ichigo pointed at him, but seeing that the Strawberry's eyes were closed tightly, he had guessed he pointed in a random direction. But he pointed at him, and that was good enough! Before anyone could say anything, he swooped the Strawberry up and took off, leaving everyone behind.

"W-Wait, Kenpachi! I-I only pointed to you because that would make everyone leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, shocked and a little scared. "I didn't mean-"

Kenpachi growled, covering the substitute shinigami's mouth, looking behind, seeing no one. Thank god no one followed them. Ichigo blinked when he was set down, looking up, seeing the captain sigh and rub the back of his neck.

"Okay, they aren't goin' after ya, fer now. But ya better be careful, Ichigo. Who knows what kind of pervert is out there." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "See ya." He said, turning around, walking away.

Ichigo stayed put.

What the hell just happened?

::

Ichigo ended up having to sleep outside, scowling, glaring straight into the sky. It wasn't cold, thank god. But outside seemed so damn degrading. He was powerful, he shouldn't have to sleep outside.

Kenpachi should have taken him to his division, not that he would sleep with him! But still.

Thinking of the man, Ichigo looked up in thought, remembering what he said. He didn't want to sleep with him, or did he? He just grabbed him, and took off, away from anybody. He should be thankful, but he couldn't help but be... disappointed.

**Wish he brought ya to his room?**

_SHUT UP!_

**Ah, so ya like him.**

_I didn't say I did!_

Ichigo scowled, hearing another damn snicker from his inner hollow, folding his arms over his chest. Stupid crazy hollow. He was _not_ interested in Kenpachi. Or anyone! He did not need a mate, as Urahara said it.

But two months? Two months for hollows to find a mate and... mate like crazy. He shook his head. That was just too damn weird. And if he had a choice, it would be _none_ of the hollows, especially the Espada! They were the enemy anyway.

And as for the shinigami, it would be none-

**Tall guy.**

_Shut up._

**Ah, ya know ya want him. I can tall ya want him as well.**

Was his hollow just dumb? Want Kenpachi? That was just nuts. Sure, he considered the crazy guy to be a friend, but to be more than a friend was just too damn stupid. He rolled over, closing his eyes, scowl still on his face.

He would take Kenpachi's warning and act like he _was_ with him. If others found out he wasn't actually with the captain, which he wasn't, he was going to get mounted by _someone_. Oh, if anyone even thought about trying to get him into bed, he was going to mutilate them! He fought Kenpachi and it came to a draw! Of course he can kill someone... but he would be put to death as well.

He had to save himself! Dammit. If only someone could protect him!

::

Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division, had woken up like every morning, and fixed his hair, going outside to train. But not before getting breakfast. However, when he got outside, he had to cock his head to the side and stare at the Strawberry waiting for him in confusion.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi greeted, walking up to the smaller man, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why're you here?"

"Oh, you know. You have a lot of fighting skills I'd like to learn." Ichigo said, grinning nervously, nodding.

The taller man kept staring.

Ichigo started sweating.

Kept staring.

Ichigo sighed out of defeat.

"I'm scared men might try and... have sex with me." Ichigo said, looking to the side and turning red. "And... I did choose you."

"Out of protection."

"Hey, you should be glad I even chose you!"

Kenpachi sighed, rolling his eyes, walking past the smaller man. It was hard enough just to ignore the Strawberry, seeing that his reiatsu was attracting every damn shinigami for miles. He stopped, turning around, seeing that the orange haired man was following him, making him raise an eyebrow.

"...What?"

"Why're you..."

The captain sighed, walking forward once more.

Ichigo frowned, looking to the side. He didn't have to looked annoyed. He folded his arms over his chest, looking back and forth, noticing something was off about the taller man. Ah!

"Where's Yachiru?" Ichigo asked, falling in step with the taller man.

He wasn't attacking him. Ichigo was impressed.

"Still sleepin'."

"Oh."

Ichigo looked at the ground, uncomfortable at the silence. He glanced at the taller man. Was he uncomfortable as well? He had to be. He was quiet. Just when they walked around the corner, Ichigo widened his eyes and grabbed the taller man's hand, earning a strange look from Kenpachi.

"Hi, Byakuya!" Ichigo greeted, waving with his free hand.

Kenpachi felt the urge to roll his eyes. Seeing his fellow captain, he frowned, about to say something when Ichigo elbowed him in the side, making him turn and glare at the Strawberry. Where the hell did that come from? Seeing the look he was giving him, he sighed.

"We fucked all night." Kenpachi said, closing his eyes, tightening his grip around the smaller man's hand.

Ichigo winced, glaring at the captain. He didn't have to say it like that, dammit!

"I see." Byakuya said, giving the captain of the eleventh a glare, walking by.

Ichigo sighed, about to release the other man's hand, when the captain raised him into the air, glaring right into his face.

"You didn't say anything." Ichigo said, grinning nervously.

::

Ichigo ran, once more, from a large group of men. He chose someone, dammit!

**Doesn't work that way, King.**

_What do you mean this time?_

**Ya gotta actually fuck yer mate fer others to leave ya alone.**

Ichigo widened his eyes with horror, hearing maniacal laughter inside his head. Was that why everyone was still staring at him? Dammit! But to sleep with a friend... it wasn't likely! Dammit! Fuck!

He ran around a corner, widening his eyes, seeing several lieutenants running towards him. Fuck! He turned, running down the street. Now, his inner hollow felt the damn need to tell him? Why? Hell, he was sure he even saw Renji's fiery red hair back there.

When he ran around another corner, he almost felt like crying out of happiness when he saw Kenpachi with Yachiru. They were walking down the street when Kenpachi looked up and grinned, reaching for his sword, making Ichigo curse.

"Ichi-"

Kenpachi paused, quirking an eyebrow, looking past the orange haired man and frowned, seeing a group following Ichigo once more. Taking his hand away from his sword, feeling disappointed, he stood straight, waiting for the other man. He expected him to run behind him and hide. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to grab his hand and continue to run.

"Hi, Ichii!" Yachiru yelled, waving happily, appearing to be oblivious to everything happening.

"Hi, Yachiru!"

"Dammit, Ichigo! Let go!" Kenpachi growled, standing straight, successfully stopping the smaller man.

Ichigo scowled, turning around, grabbing the tall man's hand with both of his and pulling, only to curse mentally when the tall man didn't even budge. He continued to tug, looking past the captain, seeing the crowd continue to run.

Shit!

He grabbed the front of the captain's robes, pulling him down, making the captain growl and glare at him.

He kissed him.

When they parted, Kenpachi blinked, wondering what the hell just happened, while Ichigo kept looking at him and the group. The captain stood straight, narrowing his eyes.

"Why did you-"

"We need to have... sex for them to leave me alone!" Ichigo whispered harshly, pointing at the group.

Kenpachi was quiet.

Yachiru grinned widely.

Ichigo felt like he was about to piss himself.

The group was getting closer.

Kenpachi grinned.

"Yachiru."

"Okay, Ken-chan! Have fun with Ichii!" Yachiru chirped, grinning widely, jumping off the tall man's shoulder and running away.

Ichigo blinked, looking at the small lieutenant, wondering where she was going, when he was lifted into the air and placed on the captain's shoulder, making him pause. He heard his inner hollow start laughing hysterically.

"Oh... shit."

::

Ichigo stayed in the captain's room, alone, eyes wide, panicking. Kenpachi dropped him off and said he would be right back. How long was it? He looked around for a clock, to find nothing. Shit. He grabbed his hair, staring at the wall. He was going to have sex with a man, for his first time!

Dammit!

Fuck!

Shit!

Frigging hell!

He could have went on, if the door didn't open, making him jump and feel his heart beat faster. He looked towards the door, seeing Kenpachi walk in, and making him start to sweat.

"W-What did... did you get?" Ichigo asked, grinning nervously.

He was going to die from being so nervous.

Kenpachi held something up, making Ichigo's attention go to the object. He didn't recognize it. What the hell was that? He looked at the captain questioningly, silently asking the tall man what it was.

"Lube."

"...What?" Ichigo asked, widening his eyes, backing away, laughing nervously.

He heard the laughter in his head go louder.

At first, Ichigo wondered... how the hell the captain got across the room so fast when he didn't even know how to use shunpo, making him panic when the captain leaned over him. He covered his eyes with his hands, feeling childish for trying to hide, but hey. What else could he hide behind?

He jumped and snapped his eyes open, feeling the Captain tug at his robes. Shit! Don't... do... a thing. Ichigo kept still, too scared to even move. Losing his virginity to a man that loved to battle... not a great choice.

He froze when he heard a loud sound.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ichigo snapped, uncovering his eyes, hearing a loud rip.

"This damn sash wasn't comin' loose!"

"You didn't need to rip it!"

Ichigo winced when the captain dug his nails into his side. He gave the captain and glare, receiving a glare in return. He widened his eyes and turned scarlet when the much bigger man palmed his cock. Shit! He bit his lip, trying to keep the moan in. He tried to shift away, but with a tall man on top of you, it was kind of impossible.

He covered his mouth, eyes closed tightly, trying to stay quiet. Was proving to be hard, especially when the man covered his mouth with his.

**Hey, King. Before this gets any farther. He needs to do something.**

_And what the hell is that?_

**He needs to bite ya.**

Ichigo blinked, opening his eyes.

_Come again?_

**He needs to bite yer neck.**

_...WHAT?_

**Need to make it official.**

_AND HE NEEDS TO BITE MY NECK?_

**Yeah. Have fun.**

Ichigo had his eyes wide with horror. He felt like swearing a lot now.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled, covering one of his eyes with his hands, scowling.

Kenpachi groaned, wondering how much the Strawberry was going to complain, and rested his chin on his palm, looking at the man under him questioningly. Ichigo cracked an eye open, staring at the man.

"You... heard of... kinky stuff... right?" Ichigo asked, folding his arms over his now naked chest, looking to the side while blushing.

"...Yeah?" Kenpachi said, raising an eyebrow, getting wary.

"Well... to make this... um... official... you have to..."

"What?"

"You have to..."

A growl emitted from the back of Kenpachi's throat.

"You have to bite me! Ichigo yelled, covering his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows, frowning deeply.

Kenpachi sat up, folding his arms over his chest, trying to process the words that came from the Strawberry's mouth. Ichigo also sat up, seeing that he was completely naked, grabbed a pillow and covered himself up, turning red. He frowned, seeing that the other man was still fully dressed.

"I have to... what?"

"Bite me... it's the way... hollows..."

**Mark their mates.**

"Mark their mates."

"...Mate..."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, seeing Ichigo lower his head and turn his head, not looking at the man's expression.

"So, I have to bite ya?" Kenpachi asked, just asking to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah."

"...Right now?"

"Um..."

**He could do it after ya fuck.**

Ichigo repeated what his inner hollow said, frowning, still not looking at the Captain. Bite him. Bite him! What the hell was wrong with hollows? He spared at the captain a glance, only to turn red when he saw Kenpachi slowly nod with a smirk on his face.

Before he could ask if the captain was okay, he was pinned under the captain, widening his eyes and turning red. He wanted to cry when Kenpachi pulled the pillow away and started looking over his body. He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at the captain at the moment. He jerked when the captain grabbed his erection, making him shocked to know he was even aroused, and started pumping him.

Shit!

Shit!

FUCK!

Ichigo closed his eyes and started panting, his face getting flushed, grabbing Kenpachi's shoulders tightly. Kenpachi started grinning manically, making Ichigo blink when he was flipped over. Why was he- Ichigo jumped, feeling Kenpachi put a finger inside of his ass.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled, shifting uncomfortably, never really feeling something inside of him before. "It hurts!"

He heard a scoff.

"If it hurts now, it's going to hurt like a bitch later on."

"What!"

Ichigo started panicking, trying to ignore the feeling from the captain's fingers. Except that feeling from his finger was- OH! Now, it was two fingers! He gripped the sheets tightly, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the fingers. Ignore them. Ignore them, dammit! He whimpered, feeling the captain add another slick finger. It hurt!

"It fucking hurts! Leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled, hiding his face in the sheets, starting to tremble.

Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eyes, seeing that Ichigo looked like he was about to cry. Considering how powerful Ichigo was, he was actually soft. He wiggled his fingers, Ichigo inhaled sharply, shaking. How any man can handle this is beyond him! Just when Kenpachi thought he was lubricated enough, Ichigo jumped when he touched something inside of him. He smirked widely.

**Enjoy that, King?**

Ichigo scowled, hearing his inner hollow laugh hysterically. Leave! He took a deep breath when Kenpachi removed his fingers, only to widen his eyes when he heard clothes rustling. He turned, only to widen his eyes when he looked at the muscled chest of the captain. He wasn't gay, right?

Only until the captain was fully naked, did Ichigo feel his jaw drop, looking down, feeling a little more scared. No. He wasn't scared. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin! That was supposed to go inside him? Oh, shit. He looked at the large dripping cock, clenching his hands and averting his gaze.

He was going to split him open!

He froze when he felt Kenpachi spread his cheeks and feel something blunt against his entrance. Shit. He was well aware of what was going to happen. He was going to lose his virginity to an intimidating man.

"Go... easy." Ichigo said, turning his head, glaring at the smirking captain.

"I'll try." Kenpachi said, biting the outer shell of the substitute shinigami's ear.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, feeling the captain slowly start to move inside of him. Kenpachi growled, penetrating the man below him in one thrust, hearing their skin slap together, making Ichigo stifle a scream, tightening his grip on the pillow, resting his forehead on the bed, taking deep breaths. He was in so much damn pain!

"I said EASY!"

Kenpachi reached around and started to pump Ichigo's erection, making the substitute shinigami claw at the sheets. He was still in pain but what Kenpachi was doing was making him flush. He winced when Kenpachi slowly pulled out, until he was nearly out and thrust into Ichigo, fast. The Strawberry stifled a scream, arching his back, trying to lessen the pain somehow. It hurt.

It hurt so much!

Tears appeared on the sides of Ichigo's eyes, teeth clenched together. Anger started swelling inside of him, still feeling Kenpachi move in and out and in and _out_! He reached behind, actually grabbing a handful of Kenpachi's hair, amazed it all fell flat against his shoulders when he moved his head roughly, and glared at him.

Kenpachi growled, curling his lip back, glaring back at the smaller man.

"IT HURTS!" Ichigo yelled, shaking in anger.

"Relax, then!" Kenpachi growled, pulling out, making Ichigo tense.

It fucking hurt!

"You expect me to relax just by saying it-"

Kenpachi thrust back inside, making him widen his eyes and jerk, moaning loudly. What was that? Kenpachi smirked, hitting the man's prostate once more, making the Strawberry buck and bite his lip. He continued to thrust, gripping Ichigo's hips and pulling him tight against him. Ichigo reached behind and grabbed the man's hair, making the captain growl, then covered his mouth with his, kissing him deeply. Kenpachi returned the kiss ten fold, pulling out and turning Ichigo around and re-entering him without breaking the kiss.

He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's erection and started pumping him, thrusting harder, making Ichigo try and move against him faster. He broke the kiss, panting heavily, eyes closed, hearing their skin slap together loud.

"Shit! Kenpachi! I'm close!" Ichigo yelled, gripping the taller man's shoulders, eyes closed.

"Then come, Ichigo." Kenpachi said, panting, using his legs to piston in and out of the Strawberry faster.

With a yell, of amazingly Kenpachi's name, Ichigo came between both their bodies, eyes closed tightly. Kenpachi thrust a few more times, feeling that he was close as well, and bit down on Ichigo's neck, his teeth sinking into the skin until blood filled his mouth just as he came hard. Before he could collapse, he pulled out of the Strawberry, and sat back, leaning on his hands, panting.

He licked his lips, tasting Ichigo's blood.

"WHY'D YOU BITE ME!" Ichigo yelled, laying on the bed, turning his head, glaring at the captain.

Kenpachi sighed and rolled his eyes. He already forgot. He stared at Ichigo, seeing that he looked flushed, _really_ flushed. Ichigo couldn't move. Or rather, he was so tired he _couldn't_ move. He sleepily opened his eyes and gazed at the smirking captain.

"Too much fer ya?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the Strawberry close his eyes.

Kenpachi cocked his head to the side, seeing Ichigo's chest slowly start to go up and down. Sighing, he grabbed the blanket, pulled Ichigo up against him, and pulled it over them. Ichigo snuggled up to him, mumbling something that made Kenpachi stare at him.

"Love you... 'Pachi."

Kenpachi watched as Ichigo fell asleep, sighing.

"Idiot."

::

Everyone had heard that Ichigo had a mate, even the Espada, making everyone back away, especially when they heard who his mate was. No one wanted to mess with Kenpachi Zaraki, that's for sure.

Ichigo wasn't sure if Kenpachi was his greatest choice. They ended up in bed together, almost every night, even if it was in the World of the Living. And they did not do any sleeping. Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked it when Kenpachi got too possessive, but... he loved the crazy bastard.

He wasn't sure if Kenpachi loved him, but hey. It was almost like they were made for each other.

But Ichigo probably would've never had Kenpachi if it wasn't for that crazy mating season. One hell of a season though. He wasn't even sure how many times he ended up on top of the crazy captain.

Mating season... crazy time.

Fin.

* * *

**I thank anyone who reads this.**


End file.
